lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic of Xoclovia
The Supreme Fascist Republic Empire of Xoclovia '''was a large, multi-galaxy fascist dictatorship led by King S, the 'great eternal leader and god'. It was primarily led by the Xoclovians race. It wasn't a republic at all. The empire gained its size through the Xoc Wars, when King S led his massive army to violently and mercilessly dominate thousands of planets over a course of 500 years. They debuted in The Herulean War (1100-01), where they were part of FAUF. After their defeat, the Empire was dissolved and became part of the Great Empire, becoming the '''Democratic Republic of Xoclovia. It lasted for 15 years. During the Great Universal Revolution (1113-25), however, the Xoclovians went into a mass rebellion and insurrection against the Empire and GUAOF, having secretly negotiated with the Universal Supersystem. King S was broken out of prison and resumed leadership in 1116. However, the System lost, and shortly afterwards whatever good Xoclovs were left once again formed a New Xoclovian Republic. As of 1500, it continues to thrive. There are an estimated 5 billion Xoclovians. Overview Original empire The empire was extremely huge, showing the strength of the Xoclovian army, which runs off a 'survival of the fittest' regime and believes they are the superior race that will dominate existence. Planet Xoc, the capital planet of the empire, is over 1,000 times larger than the sun by itself, more than enough to fit the population, and is mostly swamps and passage ways. Most Xoclovians have never seen the surface. Xoclovians live in swampy slimy ghettos where they lay eggs, and excrete slime to mark their territory. Being cannibals, Xoclovians kill each other commonly as a means of survival. King Safurghaafatamasimonafalusluka, or King S is the fascist Supreme Dictator and Emperor of the Xoclovian Empire. King S is best known for his nickname "absolute asshole" for his cruel, harsh crushing sadistic treatment to other races. He leads the Xoclovians, a race of swampy cannibalistic lizard people who are oppressed but forced to feel happy under his rule. He holds a lot of power over the galaxy Planet Xoclovia is located in, Terum. The empire had lots of propaganda; most of the trillions of Xoclovians believed King S is a God who brought peace to the galaxies he conquered, and saved them from their evil and own stupidity. He was worshiped. History Herulean War The Herulean Empire (which had risen in the 900s) approached their 'friends' the Xoclovian Empire, around 1095, in which they wished to ally to spread fascism and help expand each other's empires. King S had no interest in sharing the universe with the Heruleans, but lied to them and said he'd help, mainly in getting rid of the UAGP, which posed a small threat to his empire. So basically, he used the Heruleans and their highly-developed science technology (which the Xocs lacked) to get rid of an obstacle they both had. After they beat the UAGP, King S planned to double cross the Herulean Empire and conquer them. The FAUF was formed between the Heruleans, Xoclovians and Erdwalles (a trading partner) in 1096. For 4 years, they prepared buildup for a war. The Herulean War broke out in late 1100 between the UAGP and FAUF. The Heruleans fought mainly against Earth for the beginning, but more into it, other empires in the UAGP began involvement, which is where the Xoclovians came in. On planetal bases, Heruleans generally took the airways in jets and ships using netting technology and bombs, while Xoclovians used tactical ground skills. They were a perfect mix. Fall, becoming the Democratic Republic of Xoclovia (of the Great Empire) King S was defeated by Kuzon Jr. and Ryuge in June 1101, thus ending his reign. The Xoclovian people are lost without their leader, as they were born without being taught anything, so the entire Empire was dissolved and taken control of by Emperor Kuzon Jr. who converted it to a democracy, the Democratic Republic of Xoclovia and made it part of the Empire. Their elected President and leader was President Abakego. The DRX lasted for 15 years. Great Universal Revolution - the Xoclovian Insurrection During the Siege of the Great Empire (1116), System ships successfully tore through to the atmosphere. It was then that thousands of small green lizard men began pouring out into the atmosphere. Everyone took notice, but it wasn't until they looked a bit closer, that Shizen Gaiden noticed they were Xoclovians. Using the same tactics they used during the Herulean War, they fall onto Earth and scattered the entire planet with their quick agile speed. After the battle, KJ informed everyone of who they were, and that TGE liberated the Xoclovians after the Herul War. GUAOF later collected information that the Xoclovs were secretly working with the System the entire time, 15 years, started a massive rebellion and overthrew their TGE government, as well as gave info to the enemy. This was known as the Xoclovian Insurrection. Now an old enemy of UAGP would be in the new war. The System lost and King S was killed, on 5 September 1125. With this, the Xoclovian Empire fell into shambles and was dissipated. New Xoclovian Republic However, whatever Xoclovians were left behind formed a union and created a new Xoclovian Republic, and were truly loyal to the empire. However, Xoclovian reputation would be stained across the universe for years to come. Former Military Xoclovians obviously have a very large military; being at 2 trillion that are allowed to serve in the army, as they are alpha males from birth. Those not born with alpha qualities are considered citizens and can't serve, in fear they will slow them down. Those born with defects are slaves. Two trillion is more than enough, as Xoclovians are very skilled warriors and assassins individually. There are 4 ranks: Xocmen are normal soldiers. Most soldiers are this rank. Elites are higher-ranked soldiers who have served respectfully and obeyed King S. There are about 5 million elites, and even have their own part of the military, the Elite Xoc Corps. Superelites are even higher-ranked soldiers, who have high leadership qualities, are ruthless and are merciless. They participate in war discussions with King S himself, who chooses them. There are only 100 of them. They are characterized by being horned Xoclovians, which is an purebred alpha male quality. They are very powerful and could take on a being such as Omega Shenron with their bare hands. King S is the final rank, and has only been reached by one soldier. Guess who. Xoclovians use very tactical weaponry. They do not use very much technology. Xoclovian warfare consists of chemical weapons (acids and gases), and physical tactical hardy weaponry like bows and arrows, and wrist blades. When they need to use high-powered technological force (like Heruleans), they will conquer a technologically-developed race and force them to help them fight. During the infamous Herulean War in 1100-01, Xoclovians and Heruleans joined together and mixed their respective technologies. Herulean science fused with Χοclovian tactic led to a significant victory in the Battle of Zacces. Xocs are also very skilled architects. Former Generals * General Kyl (commited suicide during Liberation of Kortan, 15 Feb 1101) * 'General Abu '(defeated in combat during Fall of Herul) Current Military Their current military is still the same size but has new generals. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II